The invention relates to an apparatus for the transport of parts in a multiple-die press, having a plurality of die stages. The apparatus comprises a plurality of spaced apart gripper rails movable in three dimensions and extending respectively in a longitudinal direction through the die stages. At least one tong is fastened to one of the gripper rails and projects in a direction essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of such rail for supporting a portion of a workpiece and for moving the workpiece from one die stage to another die stage.
DE 37 12 838 C2 has disclosed an apparatus for removing double parts from the last die stage of a multiple-die press, in which the parts are transported from die stage to die stage by tongs fastened to three-dimensionally movable gripper rails. In this document, it is stated that workpieces are produced as double parts in a multiple-die press and that these double parts are not separated until the last die stage. Since these parts are only laterally held by tongs of the gripper rails, they are no longer able to be properly transported once the respective double part has been severed. It is therefore necessary for the double part which has been severed in the last die stage to receive, in onward transportation, an additional support to prevent the part from sagging. To this end, the known apparatus proposes a cross-tie between the gripper rails, on which cross-tie there is disposed, in the region of the dividing point, an extension arm at the end of which is provided an additional part support. The part support is herein also able to perform, by means of guide blocks, an upward and downward motion in order to under-grip the workpiece for transportation.
German Offenlegungsschrift 27 18 646 has further disclosed a workpiece transporting apparatus, in which an additional workpiece support likewise takes place. The primary function of the workpiece support is not to prop up severed double parts, but to support relatively wide workpieces at high working speeds in order to prevent the workpieces from fluttering.
The difference in this known device compared with the first-named apparatus lies in the arrangement of a supporting slide, which is disposed between the gripper tongs and such that it operates parallel to these. A longitudinal displacement of the supporting slide, i.e. a motion transverse to the direction of transport of the parts, is herein envisaged, in order to position the supporting slide between the gripper tongs beneath the workpiece. Using a device of this kind, a divided double part can also, where necessary, be propped up.